passion
by rroxy
Summary: 5 ans après Bella, Edward, Alice et Renesmée vont au lycée. C’est une première pour Renesmée.Renesmée n'a encore jamais été en public avec autant d'humains. Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux problèmes que vont survenir plus tard dans l'année.
1. prologue: 5ans apres

**Prologue: 5 ans après…**

_-Tout se passera bien, Edward,_ pensais-je**, **_Nessie saura se tenir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle sort en public._ Nous nous trouvions dans le réfectoire du lycée de Seward, en Alaska.

-Je sais, répondit ce premier, quand même je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fait pas papa, je sais me contrôler. Répliqua Nessie.

Edward regarda Alice, qui acquisa :

-Tu ne dois pas autant t'inquiéter, il ne se passera rien.

Il fit une grimace. Je pouffai de rire. C'était agréable de pouvoir communiquer avec Edward par les pensées. Durant les années sui avaient suivi la bataille avec les Volturis, J'avais eu du temps pour améliorer mon contrôle de mon pouvoir. Je pouvais maintenant presque entièrement me 'débarrasser' de mon bouclier et le récupérer quand je le voulais. Pas comme au début, où je devais me concentrer et ne pas être distraite. Je pouvais aussi l'étendre sur une distance ahurissante – presque 200 mètres d'envergure. Ce qui est aussi très pratique c'est que j'avais réussi à développer mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse empêcher toute intrusion physique- un bouclier physique en quelque sorte- et qu'il me servait souvent la nuit quand Edward et moi ne voulions pas être dérangés. Je souris mentalement à cette pensée ; j'en ferais sûrement usage cette nuit

-N'oublie pas que tu as cours de maths ce soir, Nessie, dit Edward.

-Oh, non! Pas maths! Je les déteste. Je les connais déjà assez bien, sinon je ne serais pas en terminale avec vous!

-Oui mais tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour aller à l'université avec nous l'année prochaine. Même si ça n'en à pas l'air, je suis encore toujours ton père et Bella ta mère. N'oublie pas que tu n'as même pas encore 6 ans! Nous savons ce qu'il te faudra plus tard.

C'était vrai, Nessie n'avait que 6 ans. Même si elle en paraissait 17. Elle paraissait avoir le même age qu'Alice et Edward, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère. Elle n'avait mis que 2 ans et demi à grandir et à paraître 17 ans. Depuis 3 ans maintenant, elle ne changeait plus. Moi non plus cela faisait presque 6 ans que je n'avais pas quitté mon enveloppe charnelle de mes 19 ans.

D'une certaine façon j'étais plus mature qu'Edward et Alice. Au lycée nous disions que nous avions 18 ans, qu'Edward, Alice et Renesmée étaient de la famille et que moi et Edward étions mariés- ce qui en soit était vrai.

-C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons chassés hier. Il y a beaucoup plus de monde ici qu'à Forks. Disais-je.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Ca n'aurait sûrement pas été une bonne idée de venir le premier jour presque assoiffé. Surtout que Nessie a encore quelques problèmes de self-contrôle. Répondit Edward.

-Papa!! Chuchota l'intéressée. Je sais très bien me contrôler!

Je me levais pour aller jeter mon plateau de nourriture que je n'avais même pas touché. J'étais encore assez expérimentée pour savoir que j'avais pris de la salade et un sandwich au fromage. Les autres me suivirent. Edward avait raison, Renesmée avait encore difficile de ne pas attaquer les humains. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas venimeuse, elle était tout de même mortelle.

Nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase pour le cours de gymnastique. Personne n'était encore là, nous étions- comme d'habitude- trop tôt. Cela ne nous dérangeait nullement puisque nous pouvions alors nous amuser en se battant. Edward ne se battait jamais avec Alice parce qu'elle pouvait voir ce qu'il allait faire et cela, il ne l'aimait pas. Je ne comprenais pas très bien, puisqu'il pouvait tout aussi bien savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. C'est pourquoi je me battais toujours avec lui. Quand nous nous étions changés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre du gymnase.

-Aujourd'hui, je me bats avec toi, Bella! Lança Alice.

-Comme tu veux… répondis-je. C'allait être un combat équitable: elle pourrait voir ce que j'aillais faire et moi je pourrais me protéger. Je me mettais en position d'attaque, Alice aussi. J'étais prête à me jeter sur elle quand brusquement elle se releva et se précipita aux côtés d'Edward et de Nessie sur le banc.

Je l'entendis aussi maintenant : quelqu'un se dirigea vers le gymnase.

-Ne cours pas trop vite pendant le cours, Nessie, l'avertit Alice.

Le coach entra et nous regarda d'un air surprit.

-Vous aimez le sport tant que ça? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Hum… Oui. Répondit-on, hésitant. Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr.

-Mmmmh, c'est bien la première fois que des élèves aiment autant la gym. Murmura-t-il.

Le cours ce révéla d'un ennui mortel: c'était de la course a pied et nous devions faire bien attention a notre vitesse vampirique, sinon cela nous mettrais dans de sacrés problèmes. Je m'en rappelais que trop bien.

C'était un jour pluvieux à Forks, nous rentrions d'un après-midi chez Charlie, Edward, Nessie et moi. Nous nous étions arrêtés de courir dans les bois- il y avait un randonneur dans les parages- et Nessie, croyant qu'il était loin, avait sauté dans un arbre pour faire le singe. Malheureusement le randonneur était tout près et avait vu Nessie sauter dans l'arbre. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers nous. Puis sans prévenir il s'enfuya.

-Nous devons partir, maintenant! Avait dit Edward. De l'inquiétude et du chagrin se lisait sur son visage, nous ne voulions pas partir d'aussitôt. C'était le dernier jour que nous avons passés à Forks.

Ce souvenir datait déjà d'il y a 4 ans maintenant, mais je m'en souvenais comme si ça s'était hier.

-A quoi songes-tu? Demanda Edward, sans m'en apercevoir j'avais récupéré mon bouclier, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées.

-Notre départ de Forks. Lui dis-je. Inutile de lui mentir, il s'en apercevrai bien assez tôt.

-Je sais. Je m'y plaisais bien aussi. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais c'était nécessaire. Et puis nous devions bien partir un jour où l'autre.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre prochain cours; sciences naturelles. Ce cours me rappelait tellement de bon souvenir. Même si ce n'était plus aussi clair que quand j'étais encore humaine, je m'en rappelais. C'était le cours où moi et Edward nous étions connus et où, le premier cours que je suivais à Forks, il avait failli me tuer parce qu'il était assoiffé.


	2. chapitre1: déjavu

**Chapitre 1:déjà-vu**

Edward grogna et poussa un soupir désapprobateur.  
-Qu'y a-t-il? Demandai-je, surprise par cette réaction.  
-Comme d'habitude! Les garçons fantasment de toi, Nessie et d'Alice. Et les filles de moi! C'est chaque année, j'en ai vraiment marre!  
-ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que de passage. Quand ils verront que nous sommes tous pris ils nous laisseront tranquille et tu auras la paix.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Je devrais avoir l'habitude avec le temps, mais je ne m'y habitue pas! Surtout quand c'est de toi et de Nessie. Mais quand même, si tu voyais ce qu'ils imaginent! dit-il en colère.  
Je ne répondis pas. Il sourit, dents dévoilées à un groupe de cinq filles et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Elles regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de jalousie et de surprise. Elle s'encourrirent vers un groupe de filles et de garçons, en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de givres par terre - ce qui était très rigolo puisqu'elles avancèrent en ralenti - que la nuit de decembre rude avait provoquée.  
-Voilà ils nous laisseront tranquille maintenant, tous les deux. Reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir Alice et Nessie de leurs têtes. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour Nessie si Jacob vient nous rendre visite. Dit-il.  
-Oh! Et si ont l'invitait, ainsi que Jasper! Suggérais-je.  
-Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-il, le seul problème sera de trouver Jasper, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien être.  
-Pas besoin de le trouver! Il sera là cet après-midi! Dit-elle, radieuse. Quand à Jacob il sera dans quelques minutes!  
-Quoi?! Demanda Nessie, Il vient? Oh! On y va? S'il vous plaît! Les cours sont déjà fini!  
-Oui, on y va.  
On arriva à notre "manoir" en quelques minutes. Et oui, Jacob était bel et bien là, sur le porche de notre somptueuse maison que nous avions achetée, avec Carlisle et Esmée- Jasper était parti quelque part en Europe et Rosalie et Emmet étaient partis en Afrique.

La maison était dans les bois, à l'écart de la ville. Elle était grande et Esmée avait eu plaisir à la restaurer et la transformer- elle datait des années 1950- pour que le rez-de-chaussée soit une seule et même pièce. Chacun avait sa propre chambre, sauf moi et Edward qui en avions une à deux, et il restait même des chambres pour quand Jacob-il lui était interdit de dormir avec Renesmée-, Peter et Charlotte où tout autre vampire venait.

-Enfin! J'ai cru que vous aviez déménagés sans m'en parler! Il n'y a même pas de quoi manger à l'intérieur. Dit Jacob.

-Tu sais, personne ne mange de nourriture humaine chez nous… Et à toi aussi bonjour Jacob. Répliquais-je, de loin. Je n'allais plus lui serrer la main depuis longtemps maintenant, son odeur me répugnait puisqu'il était un loup-garou. Et c'était réciproque, donc cela ne nous posait pas de problème.

Renesmée se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle rosit légèrement- elle en était encore capable n'étant qu'a moitié vampire- et entra enlacé par Jacob.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici? Demanda Edward. Il ne devait pas apprécier que Jacob traite Nessie comme une adolescente.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux même plus rendre visite à des amis ? demanda Jacob.

-Mais si, bien sur que tu peux venir! Du moment que tu ne fricotes pas avec Nessie ! répondit Edward.

-Papa! Arrête! Je suis assez grande! Je suis ado. Et j'en ai la mentalité aussi. Ça, tu ne pourra rien y changer.

-Oui, mais théoriquement, tu n'as pas encore 6 ans. Tu as donc encore tout ton temps! Et va faire tes devoirs.

Pour faire arrêter cette chamaillerie, je me tournai vers Jacob, qui c'était mis dans un coin.

-Comment va Charlie? Et Billy? Forks, est-il encore toujours aussi pluvieux ? Demandais-je. Je doutais qu'il puisse me comprendre.

-Owow! Doucement! Oui Charlie va bien. Billy va bien aussi. Et Forks est toujours aussi pluvieux, ainsi que La Push. La Push était le petit village où habitait la meute de loups-garous de Jacob. Cela ne me rassura pas, puisqu'il était venu il y avait à peine quelques jours. Il devait y avoir un problème.

-Il y a un problème ? Me devança Edward.

Jacob nous regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il y avait eu une catastrophe.

-Eh, bien…


	3. chapitre 2:imprévu

**Chapitre 2 : Imprévu**

-Oui, c'est vrai, il y a eu un problème. Mais un problème mineur. Dit Jacob.

-Mineur, dans quel sens? Demandais-je. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il détourna les yeux.

-Eh bien… Ne vous affolez pas ! Mais, les Volturis sont passés.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, ils sont passés. Ils croyaient sûrement que vous étiez encore à Forks. Ils voulaient sûrement vous prévenir et s'assurer que vous alliez partir bientôt. Ils se sont rendus a la villa et ont vu que vous étiez partir depuis longtemps. Et …

-Oui ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

-Ils ont … Ne vous énervez pas ! Mais…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne devons nous pas nous énerver ? S'impatienta Renesmée.

-Hum… Ils ont mis le feu à la villa. Avança Edward.

-Quoi ? S'écriait-on tous ensemble, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, moi, Carlisle et Esmée -qui étaient revenus de leur chasse.

-Oui c'était sûrement pour pas que vous ne reveniez. Poursuiva Jacob.

-Et personne de Forks n'a vu l'incendie ? J'étais surprise.

-Si, mais seulement la police est arrivée en premier, et Charlie était de service. Il n'a rien , ajouta-il devant mon regard horrifié, Il l'a juste très mal prit. Il a juré de trouver ceux qui ont fait cela et de les envoyer en prison sans procès.

-Mais il ne les trouvera jamais, puisque les Volturis sont déjà de retour à Volterra. Dit Edward.

-Vous croyez que s'était pour Nessie, ou pour nous ? Demandais-je.

Oui ce devait être pour Nessie ? Ou pour Edward, Alice ou moi. Nessie pour son don de communiquer par un simple toucher. Edward pour son don de lire dans les pensées. Alice pour son don de voir l'avenir. Et moi, Pour mon don de bouclier. J'étais horrifiée. Heureusement qu'ils ne nous ont pas trouvé, ils nous auraient sans aucun doute obligés de se joindre a leur clan. Je me voyais, aux côtés d'Edward, d'Alice et de Nessie, les prunelles vermillon à cause du sang humain. Eux, au contraire de nous, n'étaient pas 'végétariens', comme nous appelions les vampires qui ne tuaient pas d'humains.

-Nous sommes la famille la plus douée de vampires ! Ils nous voulaient certainement dans leurs rangs. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus ! M'écriais-je.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… dit Jacob.

-Oui, et ils ne vont pas abandonner d'aussitôt ! Ajouta Alice, les yeux flous. Elle avait une vision, je connaissais ce regard que trop bien.

-Ils savent où nous sommes et vont venir nous chercher dans quelques mois. Expliqua Edward devant le regard ahuri des autres vampires.

-Alors, je m'installe avec vous ! S'écria Jacob.

Nous le regardions avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu te fous de nous ? demanda Carlisle.

-Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux ! répliqua Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Jacob. Tu le sais très bien. Dit Carlisle.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ? demanda Edward, Tu veux habiter avec une bande de vampires, assoiffés ? C'est déjà dangereux si on ne chasse pas avant deux semaines avec Renesmée ! Même si elle est à moitié vampire, elle n'est pas immortelle.

-Je m'en fiche. Je vous rappelle que mon odeur vous répugne. Même un nouveau-né assoiffé à meilleur goût pour ses proies. Dit Jacob, Et puis je sais me défendre !

-Tout seul contre 5-6 vampires ? Demanda Nessie, effrayée.

-Hum, non, peut-être pas. Admit-il

-Je pense qu'il puisse rester. Dit soudain Alice.

-Quoi ? Tu as eu une vision ?

-Non, je vous rappelle que je ne peux voir les loups. Mais si les Volturis viennent, un guerrier de plus ne fera pas de mal. Dit-elle, indifférente.

Edward sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-Oui, ce n'est as bête. Dit-il. Tu connais le chemin. Dit-il à Jacob.

-Oui, je le connais. Juste une chose : vous devriez acheter à manger, j'ai faim ! Ria-t-il.

Nessie se jeta au cou d'Edward pour le remercier, avant de se faire enlacer par Jacob. Ils s'en allèrent vers la chambre de Nessie.

-Faites attention à ce que vous faites, on sera tout ! Lança Edward.

Je m'imaginais très bien Jacob rouler des yeux.

-Il serait peut-être temps de lui expliquer les envies de la vie adulte… proposais-je à Edward quand ils eurent disparus.

-Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il, attristé à l'idée que sa fille soit déjà presque une adulte.

-Oui, je crois. Elle a raison, ce n'est plus la petite fille innocente d'il y à quelques années.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'y colle ! Tu t'y connais bien mieux que moi en cette matière.

-D'accord. Fis-je. Mais j'attends que Jacob soit parti faire les courses. Il risque d'avoir de faux espoirs. Enfin, ça ne tient qu'à Nessie.


	4. chapitre 3:questions

**Chapitre 3 : Questions**

À mon grand étonnement, Nessie écouta mes explications avec attention. Elle me posa beaucoup de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre le plus complètement possible. Une des questions me metta au dépourvu :

-Maman ?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Tu serais d'accord si je le faisais avec Jacob ?

-Hum, euh… Je ne sais pas, chérie, tu dois le savoir toi-même. Si tu l'aimes vraiment assez… Et puis tu sais ton père ne le permettrai pas.

-Maman, on s'en fout de papa ! Jacob s'est imprégné de moi ! Je l'aime autant que papa et toi vous vous aimez. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Moi, je ne lui dirais rien, mais il l'apprendra dés que nous sortirons de cette pièce. Par tes pensées. Tu devras le lui expliquer toi-même, un jour où l'autre.

Elle soupira, embarrassée.

-Et il lui est toujours interdit de dormir avec toi. Fis-je.

À ce moment là j'entendis la voiture de Jasper quitter la route pour monter sur l'allée, bien qu'il soit encore loin. Nous descendîmes pour nous joindre aux autres qui attendaient calmement au rez-de-chaussée. Edward me regarda, interrogatif.

-Tout a bien été, ne t'en fais pas.

Je vis du soulagement se dessiner sur son visage.

-Mais tu devrais quand même lui parler et à Jacob aussi, séparément. Rajoutais-je en regardant Jacob qui venait de rentrer par la porte de derrière avec ses bras croulant sous la nourriture humaine. Elle m'a posé une question assez importante, qui te concerne autant qu'eux deux.

Il avait l'air choqué. Il avait deviné, je le savais.

-Bonjour, la compagnie ! Lança Jasper qui s'était matérialisé sur le porche.

Alice se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit-elle.

-A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Répondit-il amoureusement avant de l'embrasser.

Depuis que j'étais devenue une des leurs, une vampire, il était beaucoup plus joyeux puisqu'il ne devait plus m'éviter pour ne pas me tuer accidentellement. En fait nous nous battions ensemble, maintenant, juste pour le fun.

-Oh ! Ce soir nous serons faire une partie de baseball, il y aura de l'orage. Et si tout le monde joue avec, dit-elle en regardant Jacob- qui rangeait sa nourriture-, nous serons deux équipes de quatre. Jacob acquiesça pour dire qu'il ferait avec.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand l'orage allait commencer, nous nous préparions sur la clairière que nous utilisions pour jouer au baseball. Jacob ne se muterait pas puisqu'il était assez rapide quand il était humain. Je vis Edward se diriger comme si de rien était vers Jacob. Je les entendis murmurer, mais je ne fis pas attention puisque j'étais assez en confiance avec les deux pour ne pas devoir me mêler de leurs oignons.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux, je ferai attention. Entendis-je dire Jacob un peu plus fort pour que l'entende aussi.

L'orage commença et nous aussi. Mon équipe - Edward, Esmée et Alice- était vite en tête. Mais vers minuit, quand l'orage arrêta, l'équipe de Carlisle gagna avec un point de différence. Nous nous dépêchions de rentrer parce que Renesmée et Jacob devaient dormir.

-Crois-tu qu'ils vont le faire ce soir ? demanda Edward inquiet.

-Qui ? Nessie et Jake ?

-Oui.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Regarde, ils sont crevés. Et puis cela dépend de Nessie. Et s'ils le font, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien nous faire ? Jacob fera attention. Il l'attendait, j'en suis sûre, il est plus âgé qu'elle après tout. Expliquais-je.

-Oui, il l'attendait, chaque fois qu'il venait il espérait. Déclara-t-il furibond.

-je.

-Mais, il ne connait pas sa force ! Il pourrait lui faire du mal. Ça je ne le permettrai pas.

-Tu as eu sa parole qu'il ferait attention. Moi, cela me suffit.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il pensais !

-Non, mais il est mon ami. Je lui fais confiance.

Silence. Il réfléchissait ça voyait.

-Mouais, tu as raison. Admit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Alice, il se sont endormis dans le fauteuil. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Sur ce elle disparu avec Jasper dans leur chambre.

-Mmmmh, ils me donnent une idée. Dis-je à Edward.

-Oui, a moi aussi. Il m'enlaça, couru vers notre chambre et me jeta dans le lit. Je me débarrassai de mon t-shirt quand lui se débarrassai de sa chemise. La nuit fut mouvementée et l'aube se levait déjà.

-Mmmmh, cette nuit m'a beaucoup plu. Dit-il.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Répondis-je. Il roula de façon a ce mettre sur moi et m'embrassa langoureusement.


	5. chapitre 4 : reconnu

**Chapitre 4 : reconnu**

-Maman, je commence à avoir soif. Dit Nessie, un vendredi de Janvier.

-Oui, nous irons chasser ce week-end. Lui répondit Edward. Je hochais la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord. Je commençais aussi à avoir soif, ma gorge me brûlait, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous n'avions pas chassé.

-Nous ne serons pas à la maison ce week-end. Dit Alice, les yeux flous par une vision.

-Alors nous irons ce soir. Intervint-je.

Soudain deux hommes entrèrent. Nous n'y prêtions pas attention- il y avait beaucoup d'élèves ici au lycée. Tous, sauf Edward, qui exprimait un air effrayé.

-Oh, non ! Gémit-il.

Un des hommes sorti une arme.

-Tous à terre ! Rugit-il.

Des cris effrayés retentirent. L'homme tira dans le plafond pour avoir du silence. Tout le monde se jeta par terre. Nessie, qui avait compris, fondit en larmes.

-Taisez-vous ! Brailla l'autre homme, il avait une voix plus grave.

Ils nous retinrent toute l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent tout bas entre eux. Nous, les Cullen, nous entendions évidemment tout ce qu'ils disaient.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, Mike ? S'inquit l'homme à la voix grave. Mike ? Il avait bien dit Mike ? Sûrement une coïncidence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyler. Ceux qui m'ont pris ma Jessica, vont le payer. Répondit le dénommé Mike.

-Ca fait quatre ans, Mike, que Jessica a eu cet accident, sur la rue principale de Forks.

Forks ? Là aucun doute. C'était Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley, que l'on avait connus au lycée là bas. Et ils parlaient de Jessica Stanley qui avait, apparemment, eu un accident quatre ans plus tôt.

Edward et moi nous regardions. Ils ne pouvaient par-dessus tout pas nous voir d'en face.

-Ca va durer plus de cinq jours ! S'exclama Alice.

-Même si la police s'en mêle ? demanda Nessie.

-Oui, je crois bien. Je n'en suis pas sûre, la police n'a pas encore pris de décision, ils attendent de savoir à quel genre de preneurs d'otages ils ont affaire.

-Mais, comment va-t-on faire ? Il faut que nous allions chasser ! Sinon on va massacrer tout le monde. S'exclama Edward.

-Bon, quand ce sera nécessaire, j'utiliserai mon bouclier. Fis-je. Il nous protègera contre l'odeur et la chaleur des humains.

-Oui, voila une bonne idée.

Soudain notre nom attira mon attention.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ceux-la ressemble aux Cullen ? Et la brune à Bella Swan ? Demanda Tyler.

-Hum ? Ah, oui tu as raison. Ils ressemblent aux Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas eux, Tyler, ils ne sont plus au lycée. Ils ont dans les vingt ans. Répondit Mike. Et puis qui est cette autre fille ? Elle n'était pas chez les Cullen, avant.

-Oui, mais quand même… hésita Tyler.

-Laisse tomber !

Alice, Edward et moi nous regardions. Nessie ne comprenais pas tout.

-Ca va nous poser problème. Dit-on. Il faudra faire attention.

Tyler et Mike rodaient dans la cafeteria le reste de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. Les étudiants essayaient de se calmer l'un l'autre. Une fille essayait de calmer son amie qui hyper ventilai.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera bientôt fini. Dit-elle. Calme-toi, sinon tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

-Donne-moi mon inhalateur. Demanda l'interpellée. Son amie chercha dans son sac.

-Je ne le trouve pas, Julie, tu as dû l'oublier dans ton casier. Dit-elle. La dénommée Julie, ferma les yeux, sûrement pour se concentrer, et je l'entendis essayer de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Calme-toi. Dit son amie. Respire à fond. Je vais demander si je peux aller chercher ton inhalateur.

-Non ! Intervint Julie.

-Mais, si je n'essaye pas tu risque de mourir !

-Bon, d'accord. Fais attention

Son amie se leva. Mike se retourna et brandit son arme, avant de la baisser, un peu hésitant.

-Euh… mon amie a de l'asthme. Elle doit avoir son inhalateur, qui se trouve dans son casier. Je pourrais aller le chercher ? Dit-elle, en faisant un pas vers la porte. Mike releva tout de suite son arme d'un air menaçant. Elle recula.

-Pas question ! Rassieds-toi. Brailla-t-il.

-Mike… dit Tyler.

-J'ai dit non ! L'interrompa-t-il

Alice poussa un gémissement. Je la regarda. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle secoua la tête.

-Qu'y-t-il ? demanda Edward.

-Cette fille, l'amie de Julie, elle va … elle va … mourir. Je l'ai vue allongée par terre. Dit Alice, blême. Elle …elle… elle baignai dans le sang.

Je devins distante. Je nous voyais nous jeter sur cette fille et puis nous jeter sur les autres humains. J'étendis instinctivement mon bouclier.

-Bella ! Murmura Edward. J'essayai de comprendre les pensées de Mike et Tyler.

-Oh, pardon. Je mis Mike et Tyler sous le dôme protecteur.

-Merci. Edward se concentra. Mike est bien décidé à venger Jessica. Même s'il ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu si loin de Forks et comment il va sortir d'ici sans avoir de problèmes. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est mis dans ce pétrin. Quand à Tyler s'en veut. Il ne voulait as faire avec, il regrette d'être venu. Il se fait du souci pour cette Julie. Et… il hésita. Il nous regarde et est sur et certain que nous sommes les Cullen.


	6. chapitre 5: sauvetage

**Chapitre 5 : sauvetage**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous étions coincés dans cette cafétéria. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et la plupart des élèves s'étaient endormis. Tyler s'était, lui aussi, assoupi sur une chaise près du comptoir. Mike lui continuait à faire des rondes. La fille asthmatique, Julie, avait fini par se calmer et par s'endormir.

Je n'avais pas baissé ma garde. Tout comme Edward et Alice.

-Tu as du nouveau ? Demandais-je à cette dernière.

-Non, appart que je sais comment la fille va mourir. Dit-elle avec une grimace.

-Comment ? Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

-Si Julie a encore une crise, elle va essayer de courir vers les casiers.

Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport avec sa mort. Alice le vit.

-Mike va lui tirer dessus. Dit-elle horrifiée.

Le silence retomba entre nous. Je me tournai vers Nessie qui dormait. Elle semblait si paisible, si sereine. Je pris sa main. J'avais besoin d'échapper à cette horreur. Au bout de quelques secondes je vis ce qu'elle rêvait.

Je fus interrompue par Edward.

-Ca y est ! dit-il. La police a décidé quelque chose. Ils vont tenter une embuscade, mais avant ils doivent savoir à quel genre de séquestreurs ils ont affaire. Ils espèrent aussi qu'ils vont s'endormir.

-Cela m'étonnerai. Intervint Alice.

-Oui, a moi aussi. Dit Edward.

-Que pense Mike ? demandais-je.

-Il lutte contre la fatigue. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû dormir d'avantage avant de venir. Il se demande comment il va sortir d'ici, se qu'il fait. Il…

Il fut interrompu par Julie qui recommença à haleter. Sa copine se réveilla et la regarda. Elle essaya de la calmer avant de se tourner vers Tyler, puis vers Mike.

-Elle a besoin de son inhalateur. Cria-t-elle soudain.

Mike la regarda.

-Elle n'avait qu'à l'avoir dans son sac.

Mike se détourna. La fille changea imperceptiblement de position, comme si elle voulait se lever.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Edward et Alice devinrent livide tendis que la fille se levait. Elle se précipita vers la porte. Mike se tourna et brandi son arme. Alice sauta vers la fille, cependant trop vite pour que les humains ne s'en aperçoivent pas. J'entendis un coup de feu. Elles touchèrent le sol avec violence. Je vis le regard horrifié de Mike, le regard ahuri des autres élèves, la peur dans celui de Tyler. J'entendis l'agitation dehors, des cris, des pleurs. Mon regard se posa sur la fille sous Alice. Cette première était inconsciente. Alice était ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mike s'approcha prudemment.

-Elle va bien ?

-Ne t'approche pas ! Gronda Alice.

-Euh, on se connaît ? demanda Mike.

-Non ! Pas que je sache. Dit Sèchement Alice.

-Tu t'appelles Alice ?

Eh, merde ! Il était sur que nous étions les Cullen.

-Quoi ? Non ! Moi c'est Mary. Se dépêcha de répliquer Alice. Très judicieux de répondre avec son prénom d'humaine puisqu'elle ne l'utilisait pas.

-Hum, tu ressembles à une fille que j'ai connue il y a 5 ans. Dit Mike.

-Mary ! Tu vas bien ? Cria Nessie, jouant le jeu. Elle s'était réveillée à cause du coup de feu.

-Oui, ça va. Par contre, elles ne vont pas très bien, a mon avis. Il faudrait leur apporter de l'aide. Dit Alice en désignant la fille qu'elle venait de sauver et Julie, qui haletai de plus belle.

-Euh… oui. Répondit Mike. Tyler ! Va les conduire dehors, dit aux autres que tout va bien mais qu'il faut les amener à l'hôpital. Ne dit rien de plus.

Tyler parti avec Julie et sa copine, qui revenait doucement à elle.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alice.

Alice esquissa un sourire.

-Toi ! dit Mike à Alice, à qui le sourire s'évanoui. Viens ici, tout de suite. Il désigna un coin.

-Quoi ? demanda Alice, en arrivant dans le coin.

Mike se plaça de façon à pouvoir voir le reste des élèves.

-Je suis sûr que tu t'appelles Alice, Alice Cullen. Dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Je regardai Edward et Nessie, inquiète. Ils me regardèrent de la même façon.

-Oh, non ! Gémirent-on, à l'unisson.


	7. chapitre 6: échappés de justesse

**Chapitre 6: échappés de justesse **

-Alice? Je ne suis pas Alice! Moi, c'est Mary. Alice, c'est ma sœur ainée. S'étonna Alice. Alice à été adopte par les Cullen. Je les ai rejoints il y a trois ans.

-Et Alice est ici?

-Non, elle est partie à l'université pour étudier la dance et la chanson en Europe.

-Et le reste?

-En fait, ils sont tous partis quelque part en Europe. Ils reviennent parfois nous dire bonjour, quand ils ont des vacances. Tu connais les autres? Demanda Alice, faussement étonnée.

Mike ignora sa dernière question. Alice commençait vraiment à m'épater ...

-Ou sont-ils?

-Bella et Edward sont partis en Asie, rose et Emmett sont en Afrique et Jasper est avec Alice.

-Les autres sont qui?

-ils sont de ma famille, des Cullen.

-ils ressemblent vachement à Bella et Edward!

-oh, oui je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, ils étaient déjà la quand je suis arrivée. Ils s'appellent Marie et Anthony. Ils sont mariés.

-et l'autre fille?

-C'est Vanessa.

Eh, bien elle en avait de l'imagination Alice! Anthony était le deuxième prénom d'Edward et Mary le mien. Quand à Vanessa, s'était le prénom que nous avions choisis à Nessie pour ses faux papiers quelle utiliserai si elle devait s'enfuir avec Jacob avant l'attaque des Volturis il y avait 5 ans. Nous n'en avions finalement pas eu besoin, nous les avions cependant gardés.

Mike sembla réfléchir. Alice serrai les poings. Pourquoi serrai-t-elle ses poings ?

-Va te rasseoir ! Gronda soudain Mike.

Alice revint. Il fallait que l'on joue le jeu, être inquiet.

-Ca va Mary ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non, ça va, Anthony. Les filles, arrêtez de trembler ! Vous m'énervez. Ria-t-elle, faussement nerveuse.

Elle ferma les yeux, l'air de se concentrer.

-Alice ? Ca va ?demandais-je dans une murmure.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Fit-elle

Je regardai Edward. Il secoua la tête.

-Elle me bloque.

-Que chante-t-elle ? Demandais-je. Décidemment, je ne m'y ferai jamais, au fait qu'elle chante pour masquer ses pensées à Edward.

-L'hymne national en Allemand, horrible.

Alice rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient noirs.

-Ca va, dit-elle.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Nessie.

-La seule chose que je pouvais voir était le sang dans sa Jugulaire. Dit-elle sèchement, la voix tremblante.

-Oh !

Elle était assoiffée et elle avait eu du mal à se retenir. Instinctivement, j'étendis mon bouclier pour nous envelopper tous les quatre. Les yeux d'Alice s'éclaircirent un peu.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, il m'a demandé de partir juste à temps. Une seconde de plus et je lui sautai dessus.

-Ah ! Pardon, j'aurais dû te garder sous mon bouclier. C'est pour cela que tu serrais les poings ?

-Oui. J'ai eu difficile à me retenir. Et ce n'est rien pour ton bouclier, j'aurais dû te demander.

-C'était bien pensé cette histoire de noms. Nous interrompu Edward, juste avant que j'eus le temps de répondre.

-Merci, mais c'était déjà tout prêt pour être utilisé. Dit Alice, nonchalamment.

-Le seul problème, c'est qu'aux autres on a donné nos vrais noms. Dit Nessie, intelligemment.

Que va-t-on leur dire quand ils demanderont des explications?

-Je ne sais pas, que nous avions donnés nos deuxièmes prénoms ? Ou on partira avant. Répondit Edward.

Je venais de songer à quelque chose.

-Oui, d'accord, mais…

-Mais ? me demanda Alice, impatiente.

-Je viens de songer que … les humains se poseront bien d'autres questions.

Ils me regardèrent ne comprenant pas.


	8. chapitre 7: expliquations

**Chapitre 7 : Expliquations**

-Je vous explique ; les humains, eux, ils mangent, ils dorment, ils pleurent, ils sont obligés de bouger. Or nous n'en avons pas besoin. Demain midi ils se poseront déjà des questions. Pourquoi ne mange-t-on pas ? Pourquoi ne dormons-nous pas ? Pourquoi ne paniquons-nous pas ? Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas autant bouger qu'eux ?

-Oh, Oui !! s'écria Alice.

-Pour Nessie, ça ira, elle doit dormir, respirer, bouger, elle sait pleurer, elle serait capable d'avaler de la nourriture. Elle paraitra normale par rapport à nous. Mais que penseront-ils de nous ? Déjà maintenant, les humains nous regardent comme si on était des monstres.

-Techniquement, nous en sommes, répliqua Alice, amusée.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil noir.

-Et puis quand ce sera fini, poursuivais-je, il y aura des ambulances dehors et ils voudront nous ausculter, nous emmener à l'hôpital, nous faire des prises de sang et tout le baratin. Mais quand ils voudront écouter notre cœur, ils ne l'entendront pas, ils ne pourront pas enfoncer d'aiguilles dans notre peau pour prélever du sang que nous n'avons plus.

-Et puis, les humains sont inquiets, fatigués. Ils ont faim. Alors que nous, nous montrons presque de l'indifférence. Acquiesça Edward. Oui, c'est vrai. Et le plus difficile pour le moment sera de faire passer inaperçu notre manque d'appétit.

-Pour la nourriture humaine, en tout les cas. Fis-je, en sentant la brûlure dans ma gorge, signe de soif de sang.

-Ca ira ? demanda Edward, inquiet.

-Tyler !! Nous interrompa Mike. Où es-tu ? Gronda-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde dehors puisse l'entendre.

CLIC ! Il chargea son arme.


	9. chapitre 8: que fautil faire?

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster mon nouveau chapitre!, j'en suis navrée! **

**Enfin, jespere que vous aimerez ce chapitre!! **

**Chapitre 8 : que faut-il faire ?**

**Pdv Jacob**

Que ce passait-il à l'intérieur ? Cela faisait des heures que nous attendions. Par nous, je voulais dire les familles des élèves qui étaient à l'intérieur. Carlisle, Esmée et Jacob étaient là aussi, bien qu'ils savaient qu'aucun membre de leur famille n'était en danger, ils étaient inquiets et tenaient absolument à être là. Moi aussi j'étais inquiet, pour Nessie.

Je me dirigeai une fois de plus vers un policier pour lui demander des nouvelles, quand tout à coup, un coup de feu retenti. Un silence, puis ce qui ressemblait à des pas de trois personnes. Des parents criaient. La porte d'entée s'ouvrit. Tyler sorti, soutenant deux filles.

-Ne tirez pas ! Je ne suis pas armé. Cria-t-il.

C'était donc lui, un des ravisseurs ? Qu'était-il arrivé aux deux filles ? Étaient-elles blessées ? Comme pour me répondre Tyler poursuivi :

-Il faudrait un médecin, celle-ci fait une crise d'asthme, dit-il en désignant la fille de droite, et celle-ci, c'est fait tirer dessus. Dit-il en désignant l'autre. Comme un éclair Carlisle se précipita vers la barrière qui nous séparait des policiers du lycée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas approcher ! Brailla l'un des policiers.

-Je suis médecin, je travaille dans l'hôpital d'ici. répondit Carlisle en montrant sa carte de médecin.

Le policier le laissa passer à contre cœur.

-Elle n'a pas été touchée. S'empressa de dire Tyler contre un infirmier qui prenait la fille de gauche.

Il tenta de se diriger vers la porte pour rentrer, mais un policier dirigea son arme vers sa tête. Tyler s'arrêta, levant les mains.

-Non ! Laissez-moi y retourner ! Je suis le seul qui puisse retenir Mike ! Sinon, il tuerait tout le monde rien que par vengeance !

-Par vengeance ? répliqua le policier.

-Ne me demandez rien, à moi ! Demandez-le à lui ! S'il vous-plait ! Laissez-moi y retourner !

-Tyler ! Où es-tu ? Cria une voix de l'intérieur, suivi d'un clic d'une arme qu'on chargea.

-Laissez-moi y retourner ! Implora Tyler. Le policier baissa son arme. Tyler couru vers le lycée.

Peu après Carlisle revient.

-Elles n'ont rien. La fille asthmatique a échappée de justesse à l'inconscience. Dit-il. L'autre a le poignet cassé. Elle a dit qu'une certaine Alice ou Mary Cullen –elle n'en est pas sûre puisqu'ils ont dit deux différents noms- l'a poussée juste a temps pour qu'elle échappe a la balle. Elle a aussi ajoutée qu'Alice n'a rien. Ajouta-t-il devant le regard horrifié d'Esmé.

-Alice… qu'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le vent ce leva soudain, soufflant dans notre direction. Les yeux d'Esmé et Jasper devinrent couleur onyx sous l'effet du sang des personnes présentes. Carlisle, qui lui pouvait y résister, regarda les deux autres vampires se raidir.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils n'ont pas chassés. Dit-il. Ils sont assoiffés ! S'ils ne sortent pas de la dans les prochaines heures, ils massacreront tout le monde !

Je devins blême. Non !

J'eus une idée. _Edward ?_ Pensais-je, je me sentis ridicule. Ne sachant pas si Edward y ferais attention. _ Essayez de ne pas massacrer tout le monde. S'il vous plait. _

-Jacob ?

J'ouvris les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermé.

-Ca va ? me demanda Esmé.

-Oui, oui.

-Pourquoi fermais-tu les yeux ? demanda Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je communiquais avec Edward. Expliquais-je. Pour lui demander de ne pas massacrer tout le monde.

-Mais, oui ! s'exclama Carlisle.

-Quoi ? S'inquit Esmé.

-Edward ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Aussitôt il se concentra. Les autres le regardaient comme s'ils avaient été illuminés.

**Je sais c'est encore court, mais bon,...**

**alors?? **

**vos impressions!!**

**le petit bouton vert n'attends que vos revieuws!! **

**encore merci de lire ma fiction! **

**Et allez aussi lire Le bal. Je me suis essayé a un petit lemon **

**c mon premier, alors, laissez moi pleins de revieuws avec vos avis! **

**( je précise qu'il y aura peut-etre une suite a cet OS )**


End file.
